Ex-Hunter
by Sherlock Holmes' Apprentice
Summary: Mary's past was not something she liked thinking about. When Moriarty turns out to be a something no one expects, she has to tell John the truth about herself. (One-shot. Possible sequel if this story is popular enough)


Mary Watson was not proud of her past at all. She lied, she killed, she stole, and she was even wanted by the FBI. She decided to leave that life and to move to England in order to start over. She found a new name, a new look, a new job, and she fell in love. Mary had the perfect life and would not go back to her past for anything. But then she was compromised. John Watson, the man she loved, found out that she had a secret. She didn't want to tell him, but she needed to. She didn't want to see his love turn to hatred and disgust when he found out about her past, so she gave him a flash drive. What she didn't expect was for him to throw it into the fire and never read it. Mary was free to live a new life with her new family and her past was behind her… for a day.

LINE BREAK

"Did you miss me?" Mary stared at the TV with shock. A man coming back from the dead? That could only mean one thing. Mary tried to shove the thought to the back of her mind but she started to panic. She left that life behind. She was pregnant. She couldn't deal with this. But she would have to. She would do anything for her new family.

LINE BREAK

Before going to bed, Mary salted all of her doors and windows. If Moriarty was what she thought he was, it would be helpful. She needed to protect her family at all costs. She couldn't lose her family. Not again. When John asked her about it, Mary sighed. It was time for the truth to come out. "It all started years ago..."

LINE BREAK

"It's your turn to do the dishes, Twerp."

Liz Harvelle rolled her eyes at her brother. He knew as well as she did that Wednesday nights were his nights to do the dishes. Her eighteen year old brother, however, would not listen to her protests. Their parents rolled their eyes at the siblings' endless bickering.

"You always do this, Bill! You know that I did the dishes yesterd-" Liz was cut off when the power turned off.

"The storm must have blown a fuse. I'll go check it out." Joe Harvelle said. His two kids nodded before going back to their fight. He turned to his wife Anne and said, "Go light some candles. I'll be back in five." They both left the room for their tasks.

Three minutes had passed before a scream tore through the house. Bill and Liz looked at each other with wide eyes. They recognized that scream as their mother's. Thirty seconds after that scream they heard their father. Bill grabbed a knife from the counter. "Stay here, Liz. I'll be back soon," he whispered. She shook her head and grabbed a knife for herself.

"I'm coming with you," she demanded. He almost protested, but then he remembered how stubborn the eleven year old was. The two of them quietly made their way to the source of the screams: the family room. When they got there the sight they saw made them gasp. A creature of some sort was eating their father's heart. The creature turned to them and started walking towards them. Bill threw the knife at the monster before it could reach them. The creature died.

Days later, after the cops came and claimed it was a mad man, Liz and Bill learned the truth. Everything they thought didn't exist did. Their parents were killed by a werewolf. A month later, when Bill graduated from high school, he decided to become a hunter.

LINE BREAK

Seven years had passed since Anne and Joe Harvelle had died. Bill had been trained to hunt by a guy named Tony Jones. Liz, now eighteen, had been living with her aunt Margaret. Liz had spent a month every summer since the accident hunting with Bill. Now that she was about to graduate, she had decided to become a full time hunter. Her aunt, however, did not approve of her decision at all. Liz was kicked out of the house once she graduated. Liz didn't care, though. She went around the country with her brother saving people, and that's all that mattered to her.

LINE BREAK

Liz smiled. Her older brother was married and had a child on the way. He had met a fellow hunter named Ellen and the two fell in love and decided to get married after two years of dating. The newly married couple opened up the Harvelle Roadhouse. Liz started hunting on her own more, and she started to want to back out of her life. She couldn't though; every time she thought of those lives she saved she remembered why she became a hunter in the first place. She wished she could at least make an honest living, but her lifestyle prevented that from happening.

LINE BREAK

1995. Her brother Bill had gone on a hunt with another hunter named John Winchester. Ellen had decided to stay at the Roadhouse with Jo who was only about ten or eleven at the time. Liz was told by John a few days later that Bill had died. Liz wanted out even more but could not find an easy way out.

LINE BREAK

The next decade or so flew by quickly. Liz saved more lives and killed more monsters. She threw herself into her work and Ellen tried to get her to slow down. After an incident with some shape shifters Liz became wanted by the FBI. By the time the Apocalypse started, Liz didn't really care much. The only time she actually felt anything about the whole thing was after the death of Ellen and Jo. Her whole family. Gone. That was the final straw for Liz. She hung around in America for two more years before she was able to leave and go to England. Once there she became a nurse, adopted a cover name, changed her looks, and even adopted an accent. That day Elizabeth Harvelle had died and Mary Morstan was born.

LINE BREAK

John was shell shocked by the end of the story. "So you think that Moriarty is..."

"A demon. Or that he made a deal with one. I don't know for sure though." "So what should we do?" "I can't do anything. I can make a phone call though. I heard about these two hunters named Sam and Dean. They're John Winchester's sons and I heard they're pretty good."

"What are we going to tell Sherlock?" Mary sighed. She guessed she would have to explain again.


End file.
